Aunt Of Screwball (Read Summary)
by Broken Narrator
Summary: This fanfic happens in between several parts of "Daughter of Discord," Think of them as edits. This might be hard to understand. Let's put it this way: My OC is: Scarlet (Nightmare-Demon-Angel hybrid:Darkness) Sister of Discord. When I finished this, I realized I make pretty weak stories. Tell me what to improve, please! It'll help.
1. The Big Surprise

This starts somewhere during the baby shower.

Scarlet sitting on a sofa was in the bookstore with Sombra.

"What's the point of reading something if it's not even true?" Asked Scarlet.

Sombra chuckled.

"Well, it _has_ been a long time since you've read books, and you've only read legend and historical books, ones that are true," he stated.

"Booked."

A magical invite teleported them to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Wh-"

Scarlet answered his question. "Chaos invite."

They noticed they were opening presents. Next thing they knew, the child was arriving.

Discord was alert. "NOW?! ISN'T IT TOO EARLY?!"

"The child is arriving?!" Scarlet exclaimed, "Well get along to the Hospital already!"

"Got it!" Discord snapped his paw.

They teleported into different parts of the hospital. Discord's shield blocked them from entering the hall.

"Dang it," Said Scarlet.

The others and Spike were sitting, when they all heard a terrifying scream from Fluttershy.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER?!" Screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Oh come on, I bet you see things like this all the time. You ARE the element barriers of Equestria and saved this world like a dozen times," Stated Scarlet.

"She does have a point," Said the purple dragon.

* * *

"Is she still alive?!"

"Of course she's alive!"

"Miss Shy has successfully given birth to a baby girl!"

"What does she look like?"

"I'm guessing a draconaquus-pony-hybrid."

"So there's going to be another hybrid," said Scarlet, pointing to herself.

* * *

Life is great- okay, now that's just a lie. **(That's true in my point of view, life is tragic.)** Nobody's perfect. Not even life.

It started off great, but there will be bumps, hills, and mountains of mistakes.

* * *

 **Well, this has been entertaining for the first chapter...**

 **Yes, Reformed Sombra might be canon in the show later on (IF HE'S LEGIT DEAD FOREVER, HASBRO THIS IS A KID'S SHOW!)**

 **But NO, YOU CANNOT TAKE MY OC SCARLET. OC = Original Character. So stop asking me. Maybe if it can actually convince me, for example: Important and you can't think of anything else, I'll think about it. Otherwise, NO.**


	2. Spying, Secrets, They All Come Together

When Mothball and Screwball first met, at the chocolate lake, Scarlet slowly walked over, hiding behind a tree.

"Well, they're not exactly my siblings, you see-"

Chrysalis teleported in the middle of the two foals, ready to feed on Screwy.

But then Scarlet showed up, blasting the changeling queen into a tree.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Chrysalis..." growled Scarlet.

"No need to rush, I was _only_ fetching my dear son," Queen Chrysalis calmly said as Discord and Fluttershy ran to Screwball.

"And you were also trying to feed on my niece."

The queen laughed. "That may be the case, but I never thought of you and Dissy being the... 'family type.' Surprising, really."

"This 'prince' might be an exception," she muttered to herself. "I don't want you or any one of your changelings to come me or my family again, you hear me?"

"We'll see..." Chrysalis picked up Mothball as Fluttershy carried Screwball.

* * *

"What in Equestria were you doing in the Everfree Forest outside?!" Screamed the angry, yellow, pegasus.

"No, what were you doing with A CHANGELING PRINCE?!" Screamed the draconaquus.

"What's a changeling?" Screwball attempted to protest.

"A changeling is a heartless, soulless monster that takes the form of the one you love and feeds off your love for them, which is exactly what that Prince Hairball was doing to you!"

"That would explain why he looked like Dinky at first. But he didn't seem so bad…"

"He's a changeling!" he spat venomously. "He was feeding off your power!"

"But after I found out who he was, he stayed."

"So he could satisfy his appetite!"

"Don't you and Mom always say that every creature has a heart?"

He roared and slammed his fist against the wall. "Every creature but changelings! They _have_ no hearts! Literally!"

He opened his chest, frightening Screwball and showing nothing inside.

Scarlet slammed her brother's chest close. "The real problem is that the queen of the changelings came. The Prince Mothball is no threat. I should know as well as Screwball, I was there the whole time! And stop scaring Screwy! She's a child, for Celestia's sake!" Explained Scarlet.

Discord gasped. "You were what?!"

Fluttershy sighed. "Let it go, honey. As for you young lady..."

Screwball hung her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disobey you and I didn't know Mothball was a changeling. We were just having so much fun and…" She closed her eyes. "I deserve whatever punishment you have for me."

Her parents looked at each other, made a silent agreement and nodded.

"You're grounded for a week," Discord stated.

"You are not to leave the house, with the exception of school," Fluttershy clarified. "No friends over, no sweets…"

Discord looked. "Wait, no sweets?! That's her daily food, let's not get too overboard, sweetheart!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

* * *

Two years later, when Scarlet had sung _her lullaby_ to Screwy,

 _"When stepping out into the darkness,_

 _In this world not far above,_

 _You'll hold to things that don't fear you,_

 _Through ice and through the snow..._

 _We'll always be here to save you,_

 _No matter where you go..."_

Screwball pretended to yawn. "Goodnight, auntie Scarlet."

"Goodnight, Screwy."

She did close the door. But, was secretly watching all of their... Meetings.

She was sly, too bad Screwball and Mothball couldn't keep that little secret.

* * *

Then came the night of the gala.

Sombra was telling puns, half of them succeeded to amuse as they were walking up the steps.

Twilight spoke the moment she was the family. "Sombra, Scarlet, Discord, Fluttershy, and Screwball! Was wondering when you'd come!"

"Why wouldn't they? I was only forced to come here," Scarlet joked.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, auntie!" boycotted Screwball.

And then later, she watched the pink, chaotic, pony and the disguised changeling dance, err... _float_ around the ballroom.

She smiled and then chuckled, "Heh... they grow up so fast... If only everyone would just stay calm at the end."

And that's where the... bumps- no, HILLS came in.

"This song's taking too long," Scarlet said, the song fading into the night.

* * *

 **Surprise, surprise! Watching the whole time, without them knowing? Quite a plot twist, don't ya think?**


	3. Fights and Forgiveness

Lightning, Cinnamon Roll, Thunder, and the Tri-Pies were spying on Dinky and Screwball.

"They're... dancing? Oh, now they're hugging that's a good sign-" Thunder was cut off short.

"Spying, are you?"

"Aunt Scarlet!" They jumped, startled.

"No worries, I won't tell your parents. Better go to breakfast, there's a special today. Besides, I must speak with my niece," Stated Scarlet.

"Yes, Aunt Scarlet," The seven foals said in union.

"Dinky, may I talk with Screwball alone?"

"Yes, Aunt Scarlet," As she trotted away.

"...Am I in trouble?" Asked Screwball, cautiously.

"Come with me, Screwball."

They slowly walked into the Memory Hall of the castle.

* * *

"What's with all the stained glass windows?" Screwball asked.

"These show the greatest moments in the Equestrian History. Half of them... show your father, but that was before-" She smiled upon a window. "Well, why don't you see for yourself?"

"Whoa, are those my parents?"

"This was not long after their wedding was commissioned. Those two years, how the element of kindness saved Equestria. Including your father."

Scarlet sighed. "I'll never forget those few months... I was Fluttershy's comfort."

"Pfft, is that Uncle Spike? He looks so tiny!" Screwball pointed up to a blue window.

"That was when he saved the Crystal Empire from your now-reformed Uncle Sombra."

"Hey, that's Princess Cadence up there! And another one with Captain Shining Armor!"

"Ah, yes, I was not at _the wedding itself_ , but I accompanied cadence in the underground mines. It was the time where they defeated the... change... lings..."

There was a silence.

"The reason I brought you here because there's a chance you might be up here someday. Whether as a hero, rebel, or villain, is up to you and you only. The true reason your father turned evil back then because not _just because_ he was treated like a monster and teased, he let his emotions get the better of him."

Scarlet raised her finger, but the pink pony already knew what she was going to say.

"I won't-"

"Yesterday night you used your chaotic powers against your father and smashed him into a tree."

"Oh... But he was going to hurt Mothy!"

"Ah, him."

"Wait- you know him? We only met when we were foals and-"

"You keep your secrets, and I'll keep mine," quoted Scarlet. "Think about this chat we had as you may eat something in your room or the diner."

Screwball then looked into the glass windows as she heeded her aunt's advice.

* * *

 **You know what they say, "Family is the best advice." Or maybe that's just Edd... Anyways, I made Scarlet Screwball's mentor just like Celestia did the** **same for Twilight cause there were clues Princess Celestia was like a mother to Twilight.**


	4. The Bitter Betrayal, The Cruel Truth

There were lots of things Scarlet knew. Spying wasn't the best source of knowledge, but it was useful.

Of all of the bumps, hills, this was the biggest mountain of mistakes yet.

Discord chuckled, "Freaks... that's all you've thought of me AND my family...There's nothing holding me back now..."

"Oh, this won't be good, nor easy," Muttered Scarlet.

* * *

Screwy, filled up with tears, looking down on a chocolate puddle. She then heard a flapping of wings, turned around and saw a pair of angel and (black) demon wings specifically belonging to her Aunt Scarlet.

Screwball started to shiver as Scarlet used her wings to hug the crying filly. "...Auntie, d-do you think i'm... evil? T-that I was n-never good?"

"That choice is only your choice to make, little one. Everypony- Or, in this case, everyone can be a good person, just if they want to," finally answered Scarlet.

"Go to your father and little brother, but like Mo- I mean that pony said, don't trust everything around you. Especially not Zany." Scarlet had a worried look on her face when Screwball walked away after nodding.

Discord's scream could be heard all the way from Ponyville to Manhattan.

"SHE LEFT ME FOR SOME STALLION!"

"WHAT?!" Screwball shrieked.

"It's true! I saw her! She was playing tonsil hockey with that...that..."

Screwball quickly covered Zany's ears as he said the word. Discord faced his children.

"But we don't need her, my darlings! We don't need any of them! We'll show them what happens when they mess with the House of Chaos!"

"Daddy..." Screwball said in a broken voice. "Mom couldn't...she wouldn't! She...she loves us..."

Loved us!" Discord hissed. "SHE LOVED US. PAST-TENSE!"

"No... she wouldn't... you're lying..."

"AM I? Maybe it's time you've learned the hurtful truth. You can't trust anybody! _Especially_ the ones you love!"

There was a silent pause.

"Well, I suppose that means I can't trust you either," Said Screwball as she ran off with the colt.

"Screwball, wait!" Screamed Discord.

* * *

Screwball had a low, weak voice when they appeared in the Everfree Forest. "We can't stay at Dinky's, Lightning's- And I don't even know where aunt stays..."

There was a voice inside her head... _You're tired, aren't you? Nobody's coming, sis. How about you take a small nap?_

"A nap sounds... great right now..." Screwball softly yawned as a scream could be heard. " _SCREWY SNAP OUT OF IT!_ "

Chrysalis transformed from Zany, to herself. The fact that she'd kept this charade for so long just proves that she was clever. But not clever enough.

"...Cares about you?" When Chrysalis appeared and told a lie, Screwball believed that Mothball had betrayed her.

"Screwy, stand still!" Right at the last moment, Scarlet flew down and carried Screwball all the way to a closed spot.

"Kid, hold her," Scarlet demanded, coldly.

"..I'm going to fix this if it's the last thing I do," Said Mothball, determined.

Scarlet took a deep breath. "You better, they're catching up. And also, _we're going_ to fix this together... It's _not only your_ fault, kid."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER TIME, I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO- Just kidding!** **I'm going to do it next** **week or weekend probally?**

 **Wow, it's been so long I've heard or read a cliffhanger, I decided to make one myself!**


	5. Did Love Find It's Way?

She knocked on the door of a tree.

"Um, Miss Scarlet," Asked Mothball, "I know you know what you're doing, but... does the pony who can help us _actually_ live in a tree? That makes no sense."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Prince, your entire family feeds on love and has no hearts, my younger brother lives in a castle of chaos with stairs that almost lead to nowhere, I am an angel-demon hybrid, do you REALLY think anything makes sense right now?"

Mothball was about to say something, but he failed to use reasonable words to protest. "Actually, that is very reasonable..."

A female voice was heard. "Something tells me in my gut, but who is knocking on my hut?" She said, opening the door.

"Scarlet!" She said, looking at the tall figure. "What brings you here?" She said before Scarlet stepped away from the path where Zecora could see Mothball and Screwball.

"I see Screwball is aching but is that really a changeling?" Scarlet asked.

"Zecora, this is Prince Mothball. Mothball, this is Zecora, sometimes an advisor and mostly a healer." Scarlet said, smirking.

As Mothball put Screwball on the bed, he asked, "You're a strange pony..."

"That is because I am a zebra, not any pony." Zecora made some soup. "For I am if you didn't know, Zecora, the one and only."

"Oh, I see... You must be the zebra Screwball told me about."

"Indeed, I did succeed in giving her parents a deed." Zecora kept stirring. "Oh, I shall never forget that day, though it made the two astray."

"So you really brought Screwy's parents together?"

"Yes, but spare me the stress."

"Oh okay..."

Scarlet looked at Zecora, then Scarlet gave Mothball a cup of tea. "Drink it."

"I don't really like tea..."

"Kid, do you want to succeed?"

"Okay..."

A few minutes after he drank it, Zecora led him to a table with cards, but he failed to believe.

Scarlet shook her head in disappointment. "Mothball, over here."

He went over to Scarlet, she took his hoof and put it to her chest. "What do you feel?"

"Your heart...?" He replied, but then stopped. "There's... There's no heartbeat."

Scarlet bit her lip. "Dark shield! N-now, come here."

The changeling followed. "I don't understand what this has to do with anything."

They went over to Screwball. "Put your hoof here. What do you feel here?"

"Her heart, where are you going with this?"

"This is what she was trying to tell you," Scarlet said as she put his hoof to his heart. "Tell me, Mothball, what are you feeling?"

Thumping... But, was it really..? "That's... that's impossible! Changelings shouldn't have hearts!"

"But that does not mean you _cannot_ , does it?" She said, with a smirk.

"The moment I saw her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. But her love never transferred, as I thought to think she was immune or something. But that is _clearly_ not the case..."

"Correct. Zecora?"

"Yes I will, but do not fear. I am very here."

Scarlet then put some green powder into the cauldron.

"What was that?" Asked Mothball.

Zecora tapped her chin, then looked at Scarlet. Zecora gave the first advice.

"That is what happens when two becomes one, a when they possess a magic greater than the sun! What you think as a weakness is not so. Strength is what becomes within the glow."

"Will you ever give the straight answer?" He asked.

"No."

Scarlet brought Mothball to a table. "Love."

"Uh, what?"

"Love, two joining together as one. Love is greater than friendship, both more powerful than the sun. I know what you'll say, but you as a changeling, the weakness is not so. Love is the strength, making that glow."

"That makes more sense, but still... Changelings don't _have_ hearts to love!"

"That doesn't mean you _can't._ Well, little one, how about you get some berries for Zecora?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, walking out the door.

* * *

"Zany," Screwball muttered, opening her eyes.

She felt someone put their hoof, no... _hand_ on her forehead, causing her to slowly open her eyes. "Auntie Scarlet?" She said, weakly.

"Shhh," a warm voice whispered. "Take it easy, my little abomination."

"Where am I...?" She asked.

"Ah, it is good to see you awake, Screwball. Tell me, does anything ache?" Said Zecora, mixing up a potion.

"My... head..."

She left for a moment then gave a cup of tea to Scarlet to give to Screwball. "Drink this, you are weak. Not to fast though, it will cause more pain."

Screwball struggled to sit up. "How did I get here? How long was I out?"

"Dear, you've been here for about an hour. One of your closest friends came to me and brought you here."

"Really?" she asked, sipping the tea. "Who? Dinky? One of the twins?"

"It was Mo-" Scarlet about to say but cut off.

"Hey, Scarlet! I think I got the things you asked for!" Mothball said, opening the door.

" _YOU!_ "

The changeling turned in alarm but then smiled. "You're awake! Thank goodness!"

Screwball looked accusingly at Zecora and her aunt. "How could you let him in here?! Do you have any idea who he is?!"

"He is the one who saved your life," the zebra replied. "I do not know why this causes you strife."

"Humph!" the mare huffed. "Saved my life, my hoof! What happened, your highness? Didn't want to lose your primary food source?!"

Mothball's grin had faded. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You've been using me all this time! You told your mother all my secrets! You betrayed me! I thought you were my friend!"

The prince was confused. "Screwy, let me explain..."

"I _TRUSTED_ you, you... you traitor!" Screwball shouted, too blinded by fear, heartbreak, and anger to listen.

"Screwball, please lie down..." Scarlet started to say.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't be in the same room with him!"

Suddenly, the pillows flew off the bed, the blanket along with them, and zoomed toward Mothball, hitting him in the face.

"Screwy, please!" he begged, throwing the items off his face.

But the mare was already up and running toward the door! "You don't have the strength!" Scarlet said. Mothball moved in front of the mare. "The changelings are looking for you! It's not safe out there!" Screwball scowled at him. "I don't care, so long as I'm away from you!"

Zecora and Scarlet watched as the two ran away.

Scarlet sighed. "If only we had explained..."

Zecora smiled. "Do not worry, for the filly is bound to come around. Besides, true love is to be found."

"Perhaps your right..." She said before they heard a male singing. "Okay, fine. I owe you fifteen bits."

Zecora chuckled, as she walked out the door. "I need to go visit a friend of mine, but when they come back the responses you'll have to define."

"Alright."

* * *

Mothball, Screwball and Scarlet were sitting at Zecora's table, eating soup with one hoof and holding hooves with the other. Well, actually, now that you think about it, Screwball and Scarlet were the only ones eating anyway, since Mothball was not accustomed to solid food.

"I never wanted any part of Mother's plan," Mothball explained. "But what was I supposed to do?" he continued. "I was young, I had nowhere else to go. The hive is the only home I've ever known. The changelings never really felt like family, but..."

"I get it," Screwball said, giving his hoof a gentle squeeze. "No matter how crazy they are, you can't pick family." She hung her head. "And sometimes, you'd do anything to please them."

"Part of what my mother told you is true, though. I was supposed to feed off your love, but...I couldn't bear to hurt you. Eventually, I kept away from you altogether."

Screwball looked at him. "It's funny. You keep saying that the more time I spend with you, the weaker I get, but the thing is..." She put down her spoon and scooted closer to him. "When I'm with you, I feel...stronger."

"You _do_ feel stronger! I still don't understand how that's possible."

"Perhaps I can explain," Scarlet interrupted. "Why she feels 'love' from you." She held up the card Temperance. "Zecora spoke to you of balancing your traits, correct? There is more to what this card shows. You gain power from Screwball's love, but from your love, she gains power too. What you give replaces what you take. But this is a rare magic from what you two create, the most powerful anyone's seen since Discord and Fluttershy."

Mothball raised his hoof. "Wait just a second. Are you saying we're making our own magic, err... 'love?'"

"Um... yes," Scarlet concluded.

"It makes sense," Screwball declared. "Love is the most powerful form of chaos there is." She smirked. "But I thought you didn't have a heart, you big softie."

"So did I," the prince said. "But Scarlet told me something interesting. If I were heartless like my mother, I would have left you for dead." He gazed into her eyes. "But I didn't."

Screwball smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

He grinned nervously. "Well, you had a reason."

She slowly pulled away and looked at him seriously. "What else do you know about Chrysalis' plan?"

He sighed. "The night of the Gala, when I returned to the hive, Mother demanded I tell her everything I had learned from you. I refused, but then she threatened to hurt you, so..." He turned his head away in shame. "I told her. That's how she knew that you could see through lies and that you had a baby brother. She replaced him before you returned from Canterlot. He's alive, as far as I know. He's being held in the hive's nursery. Changelings find babies to be..." he winced, "a bountiful food source because, in their innocent age, they tend to love everything and everyone. I would have rescued him, but I scarcely escaped from the hive myself. I tried to warn you about Chrysalis in the park today, but I couldn't risk revealing myself to her."

Screwball's eyes were wild with worry. "Why is she doing this?"

"She wants revenge on your father. What for, I'm not sure, but this was all so she could get him back into stone. With him out of the way, and his power transferred to Chrysalis, the changelings would be free to take over Equestria!"

Scarlet sighed. "She's still as clever as ever..."

"Huh?" Scarlet asked.

"Well... when Chrysalis wasn't... a changeling..."

Mothball cut her off right away. "Wait, what?! She was a not-evil once?!"

"Let me finish! Do you know of the tale of 'The Rebellious Four?'"

They nodded.

"Well, it was me and my adopted siblings. Well, we took care of each other, that is. Since we either forgot or never knew our parents," She said, pulling out a book.

It showed a page of when they were a bit below adult age. "Discord, the prince of chaos. Sombra, the sorcerer of magic. Scarlet, queen of darkness. and Chrysalis... the joyful pegasus..."

Screwball gasped. "She was a PEGASUS?"

Scarlet nodded.

Mothball was in shock. "I'm half... pony...?"

"On both sides."

"Wait, both sides?" Screwball and Mothball asked.

"Well. For a royal changeling... it takes a two-person job. But that was beside the point! She never had the TRUE heart to care for us, since she didn't show it, we saw."

Mothball was never more shocked in his life. Screwball was just trying to process.

He shook his head. "Back to topic, and- Oh, almost forgot the important thing! She had it all planned out! She even got two changelings to kiss in front of your father, posing as your mother and another stallion to get him angry!"

Screwball's jaw dropped. "I _knew_ Mom would never betray us!" She gasped. "Mom! Oh, she's probably gonna ground me for life after this! She might- No, she would never let Daddy be turned to stone."

"My mother figured that. Which is why she also planned to pose as Discord and act so evil that your mother and the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony would have no choice but to turn him to stone. Once that's done, she intends to dispose of them so that nothing can stop her!"

"Oh no! What if it's already been done? What if we're too late?"

As she spoke, a frog crossed with a teapot hopped onto the windowsill. Its lid opened as it croaked. "I think your dad's alive," Mothball observed.

"But we might not have much time!" Screwball exclaimed. "We have to warn him! We have to save Zany! We need to explain things to..."

"No," Scarlet said. "You have not fully recovered, and we cannot risk you getting hurt."

"But if I wait too long, it'll be too late!"

"Your father is crafty, clever and cunning. He will sense the ponies coming, too. Not to mention eternal chaos on his side. It will take time for them to hunt him down. I suggest you rest till morning comes round."

"But..."

She trailed off as Mothball laid a hoof on her shoulder. "She's right. You need your strength if you want to go up against my mother." He hung his head. "I wouldn't recommend it though. My mother is clever too, not to mention she has a whole army on her side."

"I don't care! My family's fallen apart and I have to help put it together again!"

"You'll need a plan first." Her aunt protested.

"Yes, I suppose your right..." Screwball sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, my mind is so jumbled right now!"

"You should get some sleep," Zecora said, walking in.

"Yeah. Zecora, do you have a sleeping bag or something?"

"You are welcome to sleep in my bed," the zebra offered. "I will find a place to rest my head. You both need your rest. For that, the bed would be best."

"But where can I...?" Mothball started to ask.

She trailed off as Zecora winked at him. He was silent as she gathered the empty teacups and disappeared behind a curtain. Screwball and Mothball simultaneously glanced at the bed and then at each other with a blush as Scarlet made a couch to sleep on.

"I suppose there will be no harm in..." Screwball stammered, "snuggling?"

Scarlet smiled. "Yeah, you really need a rest to get your energy back tomorrow. I'll be here if you need anything," she said before muttering, "They grow up so fast..."

Mothball blushed as he asked, "W-what was that?"

"Kid, go to bed."

* * *

 **Eep! And yes, Zecora and Scarlet are friends. ONWARD!**


	6. War or Mercy?

**Hey, uh, you, uh... nevermind!**

* * *

When Screwball awoke, she was alone. Her hoof went to the empty space beside her.

"Mothball?" She asked.

"Mothball went out saying he will step out for a bit and come back before evening," Scarlet said while cooking eggs.

"Let me guess," the young mare said. "Daddy made it rain eggs."

The zebra shook her head as she walked in. "No, my dear Screwball. In fact, they were pouring from the waterfall."

"Typical."

The three waited hours for Mothball to return. But Screwball grew impatient.

"Where could he possibly be?" she demanded, slamming her hoof on the table.

"Hush, my dear," Zecora said sternly. "You must have patience. It's not like we've been waiting for ages."

"But what is he doing?! Can't you look in your magic brew or something?"

The zebra rubbed her chin. "I will see what I can do. Hand me that jar of dust, would you?" After Screwball handed her the jar, Zecora scooped up the green powder and blew it into the cauldron. As she said a few words, an image began to form in the brew. Screwball peered inside and saw the silhouettes of six mares she knew well. She gasped as she started hearing voices.

"His twenty-four hours are up," said the voice of Princess Twilight. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Fluttershy."

"No!" cried Fluttershy's voice. "Just a little more time! Please!"

"You could try to reason with him once more, but it must be done. Come on, girls. Let's find Discord."

As the image disintegrated, Screwball felt a wave of anger. "No! They're going to do it! They're going to turn Daddy to stone!"

"You're right, we have to go now!" Scarlet said, getting up.

"But maybe it is not too late. This cannot be eternal fate!" Zecora protested.

But they were already gone before she could even _say_ anything.

* * *

They saw Discord on his knees, miserable in front of the six element barriers.

"Fluttershy, I love you," he said under his breath.

He gripped his hands, preparing for what was going to come...

"WAIT FOR JUST A SECOND!" Scarlet and Screwball shouted at the same time.

Twilight stopped her spell and looked up. Everyone did the same. Screwball zoomed overhead and landed between her father and the ponies.

"You can't do this!" Screwball shouted.

"Screwball, sweetie," Twilight said gently. "Stand back."

"No! This is all a big mistake!

"Honey, please..." Discord urged, not wanting his daughter to share his fate.

"Daddy! It wasn't Mom you saw kissing that stallion! It was a changeling! They both were!"

The draconequus' jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy shouted. "It's true! I would _never_ betray you, Discord!"

"But...but...why were you going to turn me to stone? Didn't you want me out of the way so you could run off with that stallion?"

"It wasn't going to be forever! We were just going to put you in a time-out! I didn't want to, but after the way you acted yesterday, talked about ruling Equestria, I...I felt I had no choice!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to you about ruling Equestria!"

"That was Chrysalis!" Screwball declared.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Scarlet stepped in. Discord lightened up. "..Scarlet..."

Scarlet glared at the 'fake' Zany. "Well, why don't you, but as herself?" She then gave a smug look. "Old friend."

The ponies gasped and turned to the baby. Its eyes were blazing with green fire. Fluttershy shrieked and dropped him as he started to grow. Everyone backed away as it took the form of Chrysalis. She growled at Screwball and Scarlet.

"You really are a thorn in my side, you know that?"

"It is her!" Applejack cried.

Discord grabbed Fluttershy and Screwball and pulled them closer, his teeth bared at the Changeling Queen. He knew Scarlet was safe... But how, exactly, was she indeed _safe?_

"What have you done with my boy?!" he demanded.

"Doesn't matter!" Chrysalis bellowed. "What you should really worry about is yourselves, as I put Plan B into action!"

She whistled and everyone looked up as a swarm of changelings filled the sky. Discord laughed. "You think a few bugs will stop me?"

He snapped his fingers, teleporting himself and the ponies. "Ha!" Discord said when they reappeared. "I sure showed her, didn't-" He gasped and saw that Chrysalis was still in front of him. They had only traveled a few inches. The queen threw her head back in a laugh.

"You fool!" she taunted. "While I was disguised as your son, I fed off your love! Whatever power you had left was wasted on chocolate rain!"

"No!" the draconequus cried, looking down at his paw and claw. "It's not possible!"

"Big mistake, Chrysalis!" Twilight exclaimed, powering her horn. "You're going back to the Changeling Forest where you belong!"

Scarlet watched the fights until deciding to step in, after when they knew how Chrysalis ended few important things.

"Chrysalis." She said, stepping in.

The changeling grunted.

"I may be the only one that _truly_ remembers who you were, but don't put this on everybody else just so you can have your satisfaction. And why specifically Discord?"

Chrysalis laughed. "That pegasus is GONE! And you know what? I don't care if only one person remembers me."

Screwball was confused. "I don't get it, why are you taking most of this out on daddy?"

"So he'll know what it feels like to have a _truly_ broken heart!"

The fight went on...

"No more interruptions!" Chrysalis declared, her horn glowing green. "Say your prayers, Dissy dear!"

Discord tried to struggle out of her grasp, but he was too weak.

"Discord!" Fluttershy and Scarlet cried.

Scarlet and Fluttershy flew out of their hiding spots. Screwball reached for her mother's tail but missed.

"Mom, don't!"

A beam shot from the queen's horn and a painful scream was heard. Every pony, even the changelings, went silent and turned to the sound. Screwball's eyes were wild, Discord's mouth fell open, the others stared at the horrific scene. Only one got to the beam first...

Even Chrysalis watched in shock as the yellow pegasus fell limply to the ground.

"Fluttershy!" cried Discord and Scarlet.

Scarlet let Discord handle his anger.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED THE ONLY MARE I EVER LOVED! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME, CHRYSALIS!" Discord shouted, throwing another fireball at her. "YOU WANT THE LORD OF CHAOS?! I GIVE YOU THE LORD OF CHAOS!"

But, he fell to the ground as Chrysalis shot the draconaquus.

Screwball started to shout. "Daddy!"

Scarlet got up, black fire slowly rising in her eyes. "It's one thing to hurt my sister-in-law..."

She flew in the air up to the queen. "BUT IT'S ANOTHER TO HURT MY BROTHER!"

The wings were not one colored anymore... As soon as Chrysalis saw this, she got an idea and smirked.

"Don't you think you're growing a little _too_ 'soft' at the moment, Scarlet?" she asked, with a mischevious grin.

Scarlet froze as her heart ached, looking at her wings... they were about to turn both white. She lowered down, weak.

As Screwball exclaimed that her mother was alive, Scarlet fell to the ground. Screwball ran to her aunt.

"Auntie? Please don't go!" Screwball cried, panicking for her family's life.

"I'm going to be okay... Go with Mothball, Screwy."

"What do you mean-"

Mothball then appeared. "Did I miss anything?"

Screwball spotted Mothball. Screwball panted. "Where have you...?" She trailed off as she saw what he held in his hooves. Zany opened his mouth in a smile at the sight of Screwball. She looked at her brother and then at Mothball, who was wearing a nervous grin saying, "Surprise?"

Chrysalis finally noticed Mothball and dropped her jaw. "How...how did you get past the guards? And how did you get the boy?!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter!"

"You're actually right. My dear, dear son has disobeyed me for the last time! Besides, Mothball...Have I taught you nothing? Love is the weakness! Besides, you have no heart to feel it!"

"You're wrong!" Mothball protested. "I _do_ have a heart! I've felt it! You've known all along, haven't you?"

"Mothball..."

"Haven't you?!"

His mother stared at him for a moment and then grunted. "Alright. I suppose since I'm going to destroy you anyway, you might as well know."

"You are right," she began. "You are more different from your siblings than you appear. You see, my dear, making a common changeling is simple. Making a royal changeling is a..two-creature job. Unlike your half-siblings, you have a father. It was a one-night stand with some random fool who thought I was his wife. I was shocked to discover a prince had come out of it. At first, I was thrilled at the idea of having an heir, until I realized just how much of a pony you really were. Seems your father, along with giving you life, gave you a heart."

Scarlet gagged along with her niece. "That's just sick, Chrysi."

"So it's true then!" Mothball exclaimed. "You've lied to me all these years!"

"Mothball, dear boy, I lie to everyone and anyone. But don't worry, my dear. I will put you out of your misery."

She fired her horn at him. "No!" Screwball cried.

As she moved in front of him, a golden bubble formed around the pair that caused the green beam to bounce off.

"What?" Chrysalis uttered.

The two looked around the magic they were encased in. It reminded Mothball of something and Screwball was thinking back to her mother's story.

Scarlet grinned. "That's my girl!" Chrysalis didn't know what Scarlet meant, however. They were just simply... stalling! They were talking inside the bubble, it seemed.

Their forcefield did not last long and Chrysalis took her chance. Screwball quickly used her magic to seal her and Mothball in a steel box, hoping to buy them time.

Chrysalis grunted. "Like that will stop _me_!" Chrysalis' horn burned a hole in the steel wall. The queen was growling in frustration. "Enough is enough!"

The couple glanced at each other and stepped out of the box defiantly. "We agree, Mother!" Mothball exclaimed. "This has to end now!"

Queen Chrysalis panicked for a moment but quickly reverted her expression to one of anger. "Quit stalling and meet your fate!"

Scarlet and Chrysalis saw the couple kissing. Their manes blew in the wind. They rose into the air as golden mist swirled around them. Chrysalis looked up in terror, while Scarlet just felt proud pride seeing her niece all grown up so fast.

"No," the queen objected. "NO!"

On the other side of the flames, Discord was recovering from his concussion. He rubbed his head as his vision came into focus. He squinted above the green fire and made out the figures of two ponies within a ball of golden light. His eyes popped open once he realized who the ponies were.

"He's kissing my daughter," He scowled. "HE'S KISSING MY DAUGHTER!"

"Discord! Let them be, they're saving the world."

Discord stuttered. "B-but, it's a changeling! The prince, for heaven's sake!"

"Dada!"

"Zany?" Discord said, taking the infant in his hands. "Is it really you?"

A tiny pink cloud appeared above the boy and dripped chocolate milk. The draconequus smiled.

"It's the little troublemaker, alright!" Scarlet laughed. Discord was confused. "But...how did...?"

The baby pointed up at the floating couple.

The light around them grew brighter and bigger as they rose higher. Then the two opened their glowing eyes.

The bubble burst and expanded towards Chrysalis. The queen cried out as the light pushed her. The army attempted to flee, but the force field was too. The changelings screamed as it was sent flying to the Changeling Forest, not being seen again for a while.

When the young couple floated back to the ground, their lips were still locked. The world around them had returned to normal and not a changeling, except Mothball, was in sight. The fillies and colts hopped out of their hiding places and cheered. Discord was struck in awe, but still angry.

"At some point, they should come up for air!" he exclaimed furiously.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Little bro, the boy just saved our lives. Not to mention he brought Zany back!"

When the pair finally pulled away, Mothball was smiling like an idiot.

The young colts and fillies started to say compliments. Well, Prism was less the compliment of disgust, "Awesome!" Prism said, sticking out her tongue. "Even if it did involve kissing."

"So you guys aren't mad at me?" Screwball asked hopefully. "Of course not!" Dinky insisted. "We forgive you!"

"Yeah," Cinnamon Stick said, putting his hoof to his bandaged head. "It wasn't even that bad."

Meanwhile, Mothball was twirling in circles, lost in the memory of the bliss he had just experienced.

"Uh oh," Apple Blossom chuckled. "Screwy, I think your kiss did more than save the world. You've made the poor boy all loopy!"

The group laughed. Screwball broke their hug and walked over to her coltfriend. She put her hooves on his shoulders to stop him from falling over. Mothball then returned to his senses, only to get lost in her hypnotic swirls.

They turned toward Scarlet, which in Mothball's sight, looked like she was going to torture him when really, she was happy.

"You lost yourself in your emotions, but in the end, you did not lose sight of what was truly important: the love for your family, the love for your friends, and," the creature smirked, "the love for your colt."

Mothball recalled Screwball saying Scarlet was so-called 'dangerous' and the lost dark queen, which was mostly true.

Mothball blushed nervously. "Your majesty...I know I've done some bad things in the past, but I swear I'll be careful around ponies! I can become a vegetarian and live on chocolate!"

Twilight laughed. "You are pardoned, Mothball. And no need for the royalty, it is way too much. Besides, I've made allies with Equestria, and my ruling days are over."

Mothball chuckled. "Oh." "But wait, did someone take over your kingdom or you allowed them to?"

Scarlet sighed. "Dear Prince Mothball, I willingly gave somepony the kingdom and forgot the curse was still left in there. To today, I regret that choice. Now that kingdom is renamed the 'Changeling Kingdom...'"

Screwball was surprised as Mothball. "You gave the duty to mom?"

Scarlet frowned. "Yes, I did."

Discord glanced between the two, Scarlet stepping back. Neither said anything for a long while. Then he sighed and extended his paw towards the changeling.

Mothball looked at it unsurely. He glanced at Screwball, who was grinning excitedly. She let go of him and nudged him toward Discord's paw. The prince gazed up at the draconaquus. His eyebrow was raised, as if to say, _Do you want my daughter or not?_ The changeling slowly raised his hoof and placed it in his paw. As soon as they made contact, Mothball felt a bolt of electricity and shook uncontrollably. He wrenched his hoof away.

Discord started laughing and revealed the joy buzzer in his paw. He clutched his stomach as he collapsed to the ground. The Pie family was laughing as well, as was Screwball. The others either giggled or just grinned in amusement.

Mothball looked at his marefriend in confusion. "What are you laughing at? Your dad just electrocuted me!"

Screwball chuckled as she patted him on the back. "Baby, that's his way of showing that he likes you!"

Mothball then found himself snickering. Everyone went silent however when Rainbow Dash emerged from Derpy's house. Her face was solemn. She saw that the world was normal again and that Screwball was holding hooves with a changeling, but all that mattered was the news she was about to deliver.

The pegasus hung her head. "It's Fluttershy."

But when they came in... Fluttershy was awake...?

"I don't understand, this is good!" Twilight exclaimed.

"She was surely unconscious when I left..." Rainbow said.

"What do you think, Scarlet?" Twilight looked around. "Scarlet?"

Screwball left Mothball and ran to her parents.

"Mom!"

"Oh, my baby!" she cried. "I thought I had lost you!"

"We thought we had lost you!" Screwball sniffed.

Discord saw his sister, almost lifeless in a corner when it was clear what she had done... She had sacrificed herself for another...

"Scarlet... Why?" Discord uttered.

Screwball walked over to her aunt along with Fluttershy. It was heartbreaking, but they kept strong.

"I... just need time to recover," Scarlet said, getting up, weak.

Discord gasped that she was alive. "I'll bring you back home."

Mothball smiled as the family embraced each other. He was happy that they were whole again, but it also made him sad. The changelings were the only family he had ever known. Now that he had left them, he had no one. He did not even have a place to live.

Then Fluttershy noticed Mothball. She was surprised to see him here, but given the fact that Discord had not vaporized him, she figured things were sorted out between them now. Scarlet stepped over to Mothball and reached out her hand toward the changeling. Mothball took it, and she pulled him in.

"Thank you, Mothball," she said.

Mothball was shocked, though he returned, "You're welcome..."

* * *

 **Nope, this is not the end, NO-SIREE! But, I guess I'll take a little break- SIKE!**


	7. The Kindness of Darkness

This day would've topped all Scarlet's bad days, had it not ended in happiness...

Thanks to her little brother's powerful daughter, Screwball, the changelings were no longer a threat and with an act of kindness, her sister-in-law, Fluttershy, had come back from the _dead_. With the return of her nephew infant, Zany, who had been kidnapped by the changelings, her family was whole again and all of Ponyville rejoiced in a grand celebration. And she had healed, finally.

However, it looked like Discord was about ready to put this day at Number One, due to the fact that his daughter's boyfriend was moving in.

Don't get them wrong. Mothball was a decent colt. He had rescued Zany from the changelings, helped Screwball defeat the army with their magical kiss and he made the girl happy.

Discord _and_ Scarlet would've liked him a lot better had he not been the son of the witch that tried to ruins their lives.

"Wilkommen!" Screwball exclaimed as she opened the door to the castle. "La Il Château de Caos!"

The changeling walked in, a yellow pegasus with pink hair fluttering behind him, a gray foal also with pink hair and red spiral eyes, matching Screwball's purple ones. Including a hybrid. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"What language were you speaking?"

"Oh, let it go. She's young, well, not too young, according to what happened," said Scarlet.

Mothball gawked at the interior of the Castle of Chaos. The entrance hall was kept relatively normal for the convenience of guests, with green walls bearing family photos, a red couch, a pink and purple checkerboard for a floor, a green crescent-shaped coffee table and a fireplace. When he looked up, he saw stairs leading to nowhere and blue doors hanging in mid-air. He nearly collapsed from dizziness.

Screwball giggled at his reaction. "That's right! You haven't been inside before!"

Mothball groaned as he put his hoof to his head. "My head hurts…"

"You'll get used to it! This is your new home, after all!"

He blinked and stared at her. "My…my…"

His legs slid out from underneath him. Panicked, Screwball caught him in her hooves before he hit the floor. Her mother giggled and Screwball looked at her in confusion.

"What'd I say?"

"Sorry," Fluttershy grinned. "It's just that I reacted the same way when I first came here! Do you remember that, Discord?" She frowned when she saw her husband wasn't at her side. "Discord?"

It was seventeen years ago...

Fluttershy sensed somepony following her, just didn't know who.

 _"Do you remember too, Scarlet?"_

The third month, she saw the shadow creature and was kind enough to free her, Discord somehow not knowing.

 _"Scarlet?"_

How could a simple pegasus help a monster as dark as her...?

"Miss Scarlet?" Mothball asked, trotting over to the hybrid. "You've been staying there for an awfully long time. Is something bothering you?"

Scarlet looked at Mothball. He represented his mother so, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw Discord.

Smiling, Scarlet spoke. "Everything's fine, Mothball."

As they walked in, Mothball's expression was still dizzy. "Try to make yourself at home," Scarlet suggested.

"That'll be kind of... hard."

Screwball bounced to Mothball. "Well, we'll help you!"

"That's right," Fluttershy said, patting his head. "You're a part of the family now. Right, Zany?"

The baby colt giggled in response. Discord said nothing, only stared at the changeling.

Scarlet noticed his 'fatherly instinct' kicking in as the couple kissed.

"Hold up, hold up!" he exclaimed, darting his eyes at the changeling. "If you're going to live here, we're gonna have to set some ground rules. Rule Number One: you are not to come within twelve feet of each other!"

"Dad!" Screwball whined.

"Fine, twelve inches. So no touching! Ever! Rule Number Two: you are never to be alone in the same room together! Rule Number Three…" His eyes were burning into Mothball's now. "If you hurt my daughter or any other member of my family in any way, I swear I will turn your brains into soup and serve you to the vultures with fava beans and…"

"DISCORD!"

The draconequus grew silent at the angry sound of his wife's voice, and his sister's. He straightened up and smiled innocently.

"Yes, girls? What can I do for you?"

Fluttershy put her free hoof on her hip and raised her eyebrow at him. This look was softer than her Stare, but it alone was enough to bring the guilt out of Discord.

"Be nice."

Those two words were all that was needed to make him submit. His arms drooped to his sides as he let out a groan.

"Fine. I'll play nice with the little insect."

Discord begrudgingly patted Mothball on the head.

"So, uh…" Screwball uttered, attempting to break the ice. "Why don't I show you around? It's easy to get lost in this place. So those two pink double doors are Mom and Dad's room, the white one with the purple spiral is my room-Hey, where's he gonna sleep?"

"We can spruce up one of the guest rooms," Fluttershy offered. "You can ask Discord to decorate it however you like."

"Do I have to?" Discord grumbled.

"Yes," his wife scowled.

"Done."

Everyone looked at Scarlet with a confusing look.

"What? Discord can't do _all_ the work around here. Might as well make a room for the boy."

"Thanks, aunt Scarlet!" Screwball smiled.

* * *

" _Me_? Just like _him_? You must be joking."

Scarlet shook her head in seriousness.

"You're serious. Really?" Discord brashed.

"Get along, or you're forced to be stuck in a room until you do," Scarlet demanded.

Discord groaned, going to the couch. Scarlet spotted the black door.

She flew up to it, slowly opening the door- Um, curtain to be exact.

The changeling's head turned as the door slowly creaked open. He looked surprised. He was probably expecting Screwball or something.

"Oh," she whispered. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Mothball shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine," Scarlet said as she sat on the bed. "I know what that feels like, but actually, I was the one comforting the visitor."

"So what are you doing here, Miss Scarlet?"

She laughed. "Just Scarlet is fine. I came to see if you needed anyone to tuck you in."

He sat up and looked at her puzzlingly. "Tuck me in?"

"I'm second to a mother. An aunt. So, I make sure all the little ones are tucked safely in their beds and asleep."

He pointed to himself. "I'm your little one?"

"But of course. You're a part of this family now. I consider you one of my little ones. Oh, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, uh…sure."

Scarlet smiled and laid Mothball back as she pulled the covers over him.

"Did your mother ever tuck you in?"

He flinched at the mention of his mother, but he answered the question anyway. "Sometimes." He paused to look up at the hybrid. "Um…Miss Scarlet?"

"Yes, Mothball?"

He bit his lip. "Do you think…well, maybe…can I…can I call you Aunt, like Screwball, does?"

Scarlet's eyes widened for a second, but then her face restrained into a sweet smile. "If that is what you wish, young one."

"If you guys are gonna be so nice to me," he muttered, "I'm gonna have to learn to control my feeding."

Scarlet frowned, memories flowing in, but then smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Mothball."

"Oh, Miss Scarl…Aunt?"

She turned back. "Yes?"

Mothball looked shyly down at the floor. "Thanks for everything."

Scarlet flashed him one last smile before closing the door and whispering, "You're welcome."

When she turned around she saw her younger brother sleeping with Fluttershy, the pegasus she considered her best friend.

Her life with Sombra, Discord, and Chrysalis flashed through her.

 _They were at school, Scarlet sitting on a log. "Hey," a voice echoed. "You look lonely. Wanna be friends? Since, well, everyone seems to hate me." "Uh, can you talk?" "Here, I'll show you!"_

 _"Cord...?" Scarlet tried._

 _"No, it's Discord! You read a balloon, but can't say... Oh! That's it!" Discord exclaimed, writing on a balloon._

 _"Name... Discord? Prince? Chaos?" Scarlet asked._

 _"Yeah! Now let's try this word next." Discord suggested._

 _"I'm Chrysalis, a pegasus, but the Princess of the Crystal Empire! And this is Sombra, the 'bookworm.' He spends all his time in that damp library! I mean, come on!" The pegasus joked._

 _"I'm not THAT busy!" Sombra angered._

But this is the present. The past is the past. Now is now.

"Those were the days..." She muttered.

* * *

Scarlet was about the age of an immortal. She was scanning the area, till she spotted her friend.

"Chrysi! Over here, I want to ask you a favor!" The hybrid called.

"Coming, S.!" Chrysalis flew over to Scarlet. "Whatcha' need? Crystals? Power? Revenge? War?"

"Heck no for a war. So, remember Swift the dragon prince and that 'Princess Celestia' we became friends with not long ago?"

"Yeah! I couldn't forget that look on Swift's face when I and Tia tried to pull a makeover prank on him!"

"Well, they have kingdoms, and I've been having one for quite some time now. So if you're not too busy..."

"Of course I'll take care of the kingdom for your retirement! I mean, what are friends for?"

"Making you feel better," Scarlet said in a depressing tone.

The grey pegasus blinked.

"Kidding, kidding!" Joked Scarlet.

A few weeks after that, Scarlet flew back to the kingdom, but what she saw there wasn't pleasant...

"Chrysalis? What... what happened to you?" Gazed Scarlet.

"What do you mean? This is the _true_ me, dear Scarlet."

"No, this isn't you! You were a pegasus. Not an alicorn! And you had grey fur! Whatever happened to your hooves?"

"Maybe you don't know me that well. Cause i'm a CHANGELING! Now, I finally get it, why I never had a cutie mark. I was supposed to be a villain, like how Sombra turned out."

"Changeling... Oh no... This... you... This is my fault! I forgot to hide the forbidden magic!" Scarlet troubled.

"Oh, dear friend, you did me a huge favor! Now we can rule Equestria and beyond, the six of us! Swift, Tia, Discord, Sombra, me, you!"

"No! I must fix this. Even if it means destroying you... Even if your memory has to be erased, making you reborn..."

Day by day, week by week, month by month, year by year... the war between Equestria's allies and changelings ended. Changelings lost, Discord using his power to destroy Chrysalis, but in the end... He forgot her. So did everyone else. All except one. Scarlet...

* * *

Scarlet gasped, waking up. She heard two males talking.

She walked up the steps from her room, which was the 'forbidden stairs,' but her safe place, then saw Discord and Mothball... getting along...

"I mean I had thousands of brothers and sisters," Mothball continued, "but I never hung out with them. See, I was always different from the other changelings, not just because I was a royal. I mean I also had a heart, but I didn't know that yet. I…I always felt like I didn't belong. When I met Screwy…I felt like I finally belonged somewhere, and for the first time…I felt like I had a heart." He looked up at Discord in the eye. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Mothball," Discord whispered. "I believe I do."

He looked calm, as calm as he was when he was with Fluttershy. The friendship between the both of them was growing.

"Let's just hope this will last."


	8. Misunderstanding

**What happened the last chapter:**

 **Welp. Now you know how Chrysalis came to be.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, back up!"

Everypony froze, because no pony, no-one in all of Equestria ever dared to argue with Scarlet. She had the powers of a demon and an angel, with some chaos too... But it was also the fact she was interrupting the dinner they had. With a portal.

"Trixie is that little _Bellatrix_ I saw all those years ago?!" Scarlet exclaimed.

Mothball paused. "First of all, you know Bellatrix?"

Twilight raised her hoof. "Second, you have PORTALS?!"

Bellatrix went up to Scarlet. "Hello, old friend. I remember you from when I was a bit older out of my filly age."

"Of course. Why would I know my friend's royal daughter, and son?"

Twilight gazed. "What. I never knew about this?!"

"Where's Screwball?" Scarlet asked.

Mothball stayed quiet.

"I see. Don't worry, this happens in every relationship. Twilight?"

"Pink tent," she said.

"Typical."

As she opened the tent which was larger in the inside, she was tackled. "Auntie Scarlet! I missed you!"

"Whoa, lower the chaos today, will ya? Mothball's not having the best day either."

"Please don't speak of him..."

"Screwball. Look at me." Scarlet said, directly.

Screwball raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to talk to him. He thinks I don't love him enough."

"Think about it, he is _forced_ to be the king. But he loves you more. To do both, he'd have to risk changing you. Love always takes sacrifice."

"But..."

Twilight walked in. "She's right. I gave up my immortality to be with Flash."

Screwball sighed. "Maybe it's worth it."

"Think about it. He's risked everything for you. Just for your love."

"He abandoned his crown, his family his life... What did I ever do for him?! It's..." Screwball was cut off.

"You gave him love."

Screwball smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better aunt."

* * *

Those three times when Discord had been turned to stone... She couldn't bare it anymore.

As much as she hated it, she had to turn evil.

"Scarlet! Don't take the same path your brother di-"

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T?! LIVE A LIFE IN ETERNAL SILENCE?! I'D RATHER BE EVIL AND GET BANISHED ALONG WITH THEM, RATHER THAN BEING GOOD AND NEVER HAVING ANOTHER FRIEND, CELESTIA."

"Scarlet..."

"DO IT."

"But..."

"I SAID DO IT!"

Celestia saddened. "I'm sorry, my friend."

Scarlet gasped, getting out of bed.

"Just... another nightmare."

She was still in the tent next to the brown and pink tent.

"I gotta get some air."

She saw Bellatrix. "Hey."

"Greetings, Scarlet. Why are you here?"

"Recalling the year after I destroyed your mother and gave her a bit of a re-birth."

"Oh, so that's what happened?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you ever know about Moonbeam's father?"

"Iron Will? The minitiour?"

"Um, yes. But shush!"

"Y'know. I could help you get your heart back?"

"You would do that?" Trixie asked.

"On two conditions."

"Depends."

"You get along,"

"I'll try."

"And you have to make a choice in this point of view."

"...What is it?"

"You go back to the Changeling Kingdom with your daughter and rule peacefully so nopony ever gets at wars again,"

The unicorn hung her head.

"...or you stay here, letting Moonbeam have a lonely life, my neice being a changeling queen."

Trixie was about to say something which seemed like she was going to protest, but stopped.

"Think about it."

* * *

 **Review who do you want to be Scarlet's long lost. (AKA: Lover.) If not, I'm using my OC that was from another series that is NOT MLP.**

 **Also, forgive me for the short chapter.**


	9. Easy? NO!

"So you agreed?"

"Yes."

"You're going to tell your daughter, though?" Scarlet immediately went to the point.

"Uh... Fine."

Mothball rolled his eyes. "How does she do it?"

"Babe, she has the power of two forces of harmony," Screwball told.

"Right."

"You have to tell her," said Mothball.

"Tell me what?"

Trixie stiffened at the sound of Moonbeam's voice. The disguised filly was standing in the wagon's entrance, rubbing her eyes. Trixie looked pleadingly at Mothball.

"If she doesn't want to be with me anymore," she whispered, "take care of her."

He smiled. "Sure."

Trixie looked down at her daughter. "Moonbeam, honey, sit down. Mummy…has something to tell you."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Moonbeam said, holding up her booted hooves. "Let me get this straight. There's a whole swarm of changelings living in a giant hive somewhere that you're the princess of and their queen, my grandmother, is dying, so you have to go back and be their new queen and that's why all these ponies are here."

Trixie nodded. "Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

The filly blinked. "So if you're gonna be a queen, does that make me…a princess?"

Her mother shrugged. "I suppose so."

Moonbeam stared at her for a long while. "That…is…" She smiled brightly. "Awesome!"

The adults looked at each other in confusion.

"Not only are there others like me," Moonbeam continued, "but I'm a emprincess/em too?! This is the best news ever! How come you never told me before?"

Her mother bit her lip. "Well, your grandmother and I didn't exactly part on good terms, so I couldn't really go back until now. It was best you didn't know about it. You're not mad, are you?"

"Why should I be? You're telling me now, aren't you? And how can I be mad when you're telling me I'm a _princess_?!"

Screwball smiled. "I like this kid. Always looking on the bright side."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Just like you."

"You see, Moonbeam," Scarlet said, "that's the real reason we all came here. We needed to find your mother so she could come back and take the changeling throne."

"As soon as possible too," Mothball added. "Mother doesn't have much time left, and she has to give Trixie the Royal Blessing."

"Not yet," Scarlet explained. "First, we have to find…"

"The Royal Treasure!" Scarlet finished quickly. Trixie nodded, relived, saying, "Yeah! It's kind of a test. Mother hid a special treasure that I have to find to prove myself."

Twilight stared at her in confusion. Trixie looked at her with pleading eyes and tilted her head towards Moonbeam.

"Err, right," Twilight said unsurely as she levitated the hairbrush into view. "And this magic brush will help us find it."

"Cool!" Moonbeam beamed excitedly. "I love treasure hunts!"

"Come on!"

Mothball and Twilight flapped their wings to join her.

"Wait!" Trixie cried. "We can't fly there!"

Screwball rolled onto her back. "Why not?"

Trixie looked down at Moonbeam, who was staring at her bare back.

"Oh," Twilight said.

"But can't she fly in her changeling form?" Screwball asked. "Or just change into a pegasus?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! WE'RE JUST GOING TO DO THIS."

In an instant, she teleported everything to a cave. "THERE, HAPPY?!"

Trixie and Mothball sweated while the other four just trotted along. _Note to selves, never anger Scarlet,_ they thought.

Trixie pushed Moonbeam into the wagon. "Oh no you don't, young lady! You're staying in here."

"Fine, mom."

* * *

"Isn't that Pinkie's costume?"

The four looked at Twilight.

"What?"

They nudged.

"Fine, she made it, don't ask why."

Mothball observed. "There's a note here."

" _To find what you seek,_

 _You must take a peek_

 _Behind the right door,_

 _Or face horror galore."_

"This _is_ like home!" Screwball exclaimed. "So I guess we try all these doors until we find the right one. I call the ones on the ceiling!"

"Actually, we won't have to try all the doors," Twilight said as she levitated the blinking brush into view. "The brush will show us the way."

"Can we still see what's behind the other doors?" Moonbeam asked eagerly.

"We don't have time," Mothball said. "Which way, Twilight?"

The alicorn stepped forward and watched as the brush slowly turned right. "This way!"

They followed the hairbrush up a staircase to a green door with a heart etched in the wood.

"No, it can't be _that_ obvious," Trixie grumbled.

"What's so obvious about it?" Moonbeam questioned as she tilted her head.

"This is it," Twilight declared as she touched the doorknob. "Ow!"

She retracted her hoof as a spark of electricity shot through her.

"Look!" Screwball pointed.

Inside the heart engraving, a series of strange markings appeared that to Twilight, Screwball and Moonbeam looked like squiggles.

"What in the world?" Screwball uttered.

Trixie read the riddle. "Too simple." It read, _No heart shall pass through here._

As everyone looked at Trixie, except Scarlet, looked at Trixie.

"It can't be..."

Scarlet opened the door with no hesitation.

Screwball, Twilight, and Mothball looked at Scarlet.

The chaotic pony collected her thoughts. "Did... did dad know about...?"

Scarlet scowled. " _DON'T_ tell your father."

Trixie and Scarlet came to look.

After what felt like hours of walking, Trixie spotted some light up ahead. "Over here, Scarlet." When her back hooves left the bottom step, she found herself in a circular room. Her horn glowed brighter so she could get a better look at her surroundings. The stone walls were covered in crystalized mucus that surrounded several small holes which looked like they once contained something.

Trixie put her hoof to her chest as she felt a sudden tingle. She glanced down and waited for it to return, but nothing happened. She shrugged and stepped further into the room. Her chest tingled again. Curious, she slowed her pace. The closer she got to the back wall, the stronger the sensation became.

It was calling to her, now that it was within her grasp. She was about to touch it when she realized she didn't know how to put it back in. Perhaps one of the others would know.

Behind it was a small niche containing two chests. One was ivory and faded with time. The other was crystal and was the source of the glow. Like the feeling inside Trixie, the crystal box glowed brighter as she got closer. She lifted the lid and stared in awe at the beating green heart.

Scarlet, however, walked over to the faintly glowing white and black heart.

"Is... is that _yours_?"

"It's a long story, Trixie."

She snapped her fingers, aching, but resisted crying in pain.

"Did... did it work for you?" Trixie asked.

"You may want to ask my family to help."

"Ah, yes."

"You got it?" Twilight called when Trixie's aura appeared in the darkness.

"Yup," the unicorn replied when she reached the top. "Trixie got Mother's too."

"Really?" Mothball said as he stared at the two boxes.

"Why's that one glowing?" Screwball asked, pointing to the crystal chest.

"It's mine," Trixie explained as she opened it. "It must know I'm near."

Moonbeam's eyes widened as they beheld the glowing green heart. "That's…your heart?"

"Yes, Moonbeam," her mother replied as she levitated the organ into her hoof. "My emotions…they're all here."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Screwball inquired.

"I…" Trixie stammered. "I don't know how to do it. Mother knows the spell."

Twilight rubbed her chin and looked at Screwball. "Maybe your chaos magic can…"

Screwball shrugged. "Worth a shot."

She took the heart and looked up at Trixie. "You sure this is what you want? You said so yourself you couldn't handle it before."

Trixie glanced at Moonbeam and took a deep breath. "Do it."

Screwball's hoof glowed yellow and the heart turned transparent. She held her breath as she slid it into Trixie's chest.

Trixie cried out in agony, making Screwball retract her hoof in alarm. The unicorn gripped her chest and collapsed to her knees.

"Mom!" Moonbeam exclaimed, rushing to her mother's side. "Mom, are you okay?!"

Trixie opened her eyes and turned her head to the filly. Familiar warmth welled up inside her, something she hadn't felt in years. It instantly brought tears to her eyes.

"Moonbeam?" she choked.

"Mom?" the filly said, tilting her head. "Are you…crying?"

Trixie smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am." She sniffed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Moonbeam scrunched her nose. "Mom, you're not making sense."

"Maybe this will make sense." She wrapped her hooves around her daughter and pulled her close. She sobbed loudly as she stroked her precious filly's mane.

She wrapped her hooves around her daughter and pulled her close. She sobbed loudly as she stroked her precious filly's mane.

Moonbeam looked up at her mother. "Really?"

"Really." She then removed her baseball cap. "Oh, Moonbeam. You're so beautiful."

Now Moonbeam was tearing up. "Really?"

Trixie nodded and hugged her again. "You always have been, and…I love you. Oh, sweetie, I love you so much."

Screwball went over to Scarlet. "So... did _you_ get your heart back?"

"Yes. Yes I did... I'm so sorry, for lying. I didn't want anyone to know, in truth."

"It's... okay. You were the best aunt anyone could ever wish for, heart or not."

Scarlet chuckled. "Jeez, now we're crying too."

Screwball smiled. "Luckily, it's a good thing!"

Then Twilight frowned as a troubling thought entered her mind.

"Any pony else think this was a little too easy?"

"Maybe," Mothball said with a shrug. "But why complain?"

"It's just…I thought there would be more obstacles, considering this is Chrysalis we're dealing with. There should've at least been a…"

She was cut off as the front door slammed open behind them. Everyone spun around to see who had entered. Screwball recognized the general and Lieutenant Bombus, but the third changeling in light blue armor was new. They were all surprised to see their prince, his fiancée, A hybrid, the Princess of Friendship and the two strangers.

"Your highness?" General Mantis questioned as he buzzed over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"And with an Equestrian princess, no less!" Captain Acari hissed.

"Hi, Miss Screwball!" Lieutenant Bombus waved.

"Wow!" Moonbeam exclaimed as she trotted up to the soldiers. "More changelings! Though what's with the armor? Are you guys warriors or something?"

The three soldiers looked down curiously at the strange filly.

"And what is _this_?" Acari snarled.

Bombus sniffed the air and gasped. He quickly went down to his knees.

"Forgive us, your highness! We did not realize!"

"Huh?" Moonbeam said, tilting her head.

Mantis and Acari took a whiff too and followed the lieutenant's example. Moonbeam scrunched her nose./p

"What are you guys doing?"

"You're a royal," Acari said, lifting her head. "Who are you, your highness?"

"She's my daughter," Trixie said, putting her hoof around Moonbeam, "and your next queen after me."

Mantis looked up and sniffed. His eyes widened.

"Princess Bellatrix!"

"You can get up, General," said Trixie.

The soldiers rose and Acari gritted her teeth.

"So, you found her after all."

"Nice to see you too, Acari," Trixie groaned.

" _Captain_ Acari."

"You know each other?" Bombus asked.

"She and I were playmates," Trixie explained.

Acari rolled her eyes. "It was more like you bossing me and the other changeling children around than us being playmates."

Trixie narrowed her eyes. "I'd watch your tone, if I were you, _Captain_."

"She's right," Mantis nodded. "She is our queen-to-be, after all. But your highnesses, what are you all doing here?"

"Well, what are _you_ guys doing here?" Scarlet inquired.

"We came to retrieve the queen's- Well, in this case, Queen Chrysalis' heart."

Screwball raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Sorry, but we beat you to it," Trixie said, levitating the ivory box. "We came here to get my heart and found Mother's along with it."

"Really?" Mantis blinked. "Then you've already defeated the monster?"

Trixie, Mothball, Screwball, Moonbeam and Twilight stiffened and said, "What monster?"

Scarlet facepalmed. "I forgot to tell you guys!"

"Tell us what? What monster is there?"

Suddenly, the ground shook and a roar echoed throughout the castle.

"That monster!" Mantis cried.


	10. What's Next?

"The giant worm has a family, Screwball is off for now, and we can't teleport from inside? GREAT." Scarlet said, sarcastically.

As they fought, Scarlet became a bit more weak.

"You still haven't told me about that balance of yours," Mothball said.

"Want advice? Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to. Ever."

Then they heard a roar.

"What the-" Mothball stared at the full-grown dragon.

"Shush. It's motherly instincts."

"What's everyone looking at Trixie for?"

"M-Mom?" Moonbeam uttered.

Trixie turned to face her daughter, and frowned to see that she was just as confused as the others.

"Honey? What are you…?"

Then Trixie caught sight of her back and noticed her green shell and wings. She stared down at the rest of her body.

"When…did I…?" she stammered. "What just happened?"

Moonbeam jumped up and exclaimed, "You turned into a mega, fire-breathing dragon! And it was _awesome_!"

"No kidding!" Bombus cheered. "I've never seen a changeling turn into a full-grown dragon before!"

"That's because no changeling has ever succeeded in doing so," Mantis explained, still in a daze. "And that truly was…remarkable!"

"Eh," Acari shrugged. "It was alright."

"B-but," Trixie stuttered. "I've never done anything like that before! Never! I can barely change into anything outside of a pony!"

Mothball, who had risen from his place, approached his sister with a smile. "Maybe you just needed the right motivation."

Trixie turned to her daughter, who had her hooves wrapped around her foreleg.

"It was incredible!" Moonbeam piped. "You're the coolest mom in the whole wide world!"

"You've certainly grown, your highness," Mantis complimented.

"Well," Trixie chuckled as she brushed her mane to the side. "The Great and Powerful Trixie practices."

"Actually. You've grown in height!" Scarlet exclaimed.

Trixie glanced down at her long legs and then around her, only now noticing that she was a few inches taller than Twilight.

"It's taken a while," the general said, "but it seems you've reached your full potential." He bowed his head. "You are truly the next ruler of the changelings."

Acari and Bombus bowed too, which made Trixie blush.

A groan from Screwball interrupted the moment. Mothball rushed to her side.

"We have to get her out of here," he said.

"We have to get back to the hive," Mantis argued as he levitated the box containing Chrysalis' heart.

"But Screwy's sick!"

"And so is the queen!"

"We won't be able to make it to either places quick enough," Twilight said. "We're too far away, and my magic can't teleport all of us, and Screwball's too weak."

Screwball lifted her heavy eyelids and called out in a raspy voice, "Dad…help."

Instantly, Discord materialized at her side.

"What happened?! Screwy?! Oh my gosh! You're green!"

"Tatzlwurm," Screwball grumbled.

"Tatzlwurm?!" He glared at Mothball. "Why was she around a Tatzlwurm?!" He turned and finally noticed the group of changelings. "And who are these guys?"

"No time to explain," Scarlet said. "First we need to get Screwball taken care of."

"Of course," Discord said as he gently took his daughter in his arms. "Come on, sweetie. We're going home."

He teleported them all to Screwball's room in the Castle of Chaos.

"Fluttershy!" he called as he set Screwball in bed. "Come quick!"

Fluttershy fluttered into the room and gasped. "Screwy! What happened?"

"Tatzlwurm flu."Scarlet explained.

"Tatzlwurm flu?!"

"Long story," Screwball coughed.

"Oh, you poor thing. I'll get you some…" She paused when she saw the changelings. "I'm sorry. We weren't properly introduced."

"These are soldiers from the hive," Mothball said, gesturing to the three changelings. "And this," he grinned at Trixie, "is my big sister."

"You know me better in this form," she said as she took her pony form.

"Trixie!" Fluttershy exclaimed, rushing to give the unicorn a hug. "It's so great to see you! Screwy told me who you really were." She glanced down at Moonbeam. "Is this your daughter? She's adorable, but…why is she disguised like that?"

"Her dad's Iron Will," Screwball grunted.

The pegasus' eyes widened at Trixie. "The Incredible Iron Will? The minotaur?"

"Hey, don't judge Trixie," the unicorn said, pointing at Discord. " _Your_ taste in mates isn't exactly orthodox either."

"While I'm interested to hear this story as well," said Mantis, "we must get the princess back to the hive at once."

"Discord, can you teleport us there?" Twilight asked.

The draconequus turned to the changeling soldiers. "Only if you let me come too."

Mantis shook his head. "That is out of the-"

"I'm coming." He turned back to his daughter. "You just rest now, sweetie. Daddy will be right back."

Screwball grinned. "Thanks, Daddy. Gee, I guess I might still need you after all."

* * *

"My queen," Mantis said, approaching the bed with the ivory chest hovering in front of him, "I've brought your heart, and more."

"Who are you?" she asked in a weak whisper.

Trixie glanced down and realized she was still in her pony form and changed back to her true self.

"Bellatrix? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mother," Trixie said with a nod. "But I go by 'Trixie' now. I've…come to succeed you."

Chrysalis snorted. "I didn't think they'd find you, or that you would come back, after what happened last we met." She carefully looked her over. "You've changed. Not just your height, but something about you is…" She sighed. "You got your heart back too, didn't you?"

"We ran into her and the others at the old castle," Mantis explained.

"Others?"

She rolled her head over and finally noticed Mothball, Discord and Twilight. She couldn't help but smirk.

"How charming. Two of my greatest enemies have come to see me off. Pity the other princesses and those Element bearers aren't here too. It'd be like a little reunion! And who's that tall br-"

Getting up, she made eye contact with Scarlet. Something you should never do.

In the queen's eyes, there was a flashback of Scarlet younger, and happier, but when really, she frowned.

In the eyes of darkness, there was a flashback of a grey pegasus, and more clumsy, but now... You know how _that_ turned out.

They refused to say _anything_ to each other.

"So this is my grandma?" Moonbeam said, putting her front hooves on the bed.

Chrysalis glanced down at her in confusion. "Grandma?"

"My daughter, Moonbeam" Trixie explained, placing a hoof on the filly's shoulder.

"I see. Well, looks like you've got the job of producing an heir covered, though you'll have to help her improve her transformations. She looks like a pony mixed with a cow!"

"Actually, she was sort of…born this way."

The queen's eyes widened. "What in the world did you...?"

"That is not important, Mother," Trixie said between her teeth. "However, now that I am going to be Queen, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

She leaned forward and whispered harshly, "I…am not…you."

Scarlet went out of the hive, to the exterior.

Discord followed her after snapping the heart into Chrysalis.

"Screwy told me about your... heart."

Scarlet put her face in her paws.

"Did you really have no heart... for three thousand years...?"

"Discord..."

"You could've told me..."

"Discord..."

"I know I harshly acted toward Chrysi, but-"

"DISCORD, _I_ WAS THE ONE WHO REMOVED CHRYSALIS'S HEART!"

Discord was in shock. "You... what...?"

"That day, she learned from _my actions,_ 'Hearts Are Made For Breaking, And Breaking Only.'"

Everything grew silent.

"...I'm sorry, Discord."

"Nobody really takes the blame at this point..."

"It really sucks now."

"Uh-huh..."

"Hey, what are you going to get for Screwy's wedding present?"

"I have a week to choose." Discord proclaimed.

"But it's in two days..."

He spit out a glass of water. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"GAH! WHAT GIVES?!"

Apple Blossom, Lightning, and Dinky laughed as they poured chocolate milk on Screwball's face.

"Your bachelorette party, of course!" Dinky proclaimed.

Scarlet walked in. "One of your friends wanted to give you this list."

"So I have to give Dinky and Blossom wings...?"

As she came for lunch with Fluttershy, they were finally by themselves, and could have some sister-in-law time.

"They grow up so fast."

"I know just how you feel, Flutters."

* * *

"Stop... struggling! Zany, get back here." Scarlet argued.

Zany ran into his father.

"Daddy!" Zany wined as he fiddled with his bowtie. "Why do I have to wear this?"/p

Discord smiled as he patted his son on the head. "Because your big sister is getting married and as unfair as it is, you have to look presentable when carrying her rings."

"But this outfit is super itchy!"

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If you be good until the wedding is over, you can mess that suit up however you like!"

The foal grinned mischievously. "Can I mess Twinkle's dress too?"

Discord hesitated. "Sure."

"I heard that, Discord!"

The draconequus grinned cheekily at the purple alicorn standing in the entrance. "Whatever do you mean, Twilight?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I just came to tell you that we're just about ready to start. Boys, you should get to your places and Discord, you need to get Screwball. Uh, Scarlet, take my place, please."

"Whatever you say, 'princess.'"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Everyone's always mocking me."

"Mares, gentlecolts," Scarlet announced, "changelings and everything in between, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Screwball and Prince Mothball. Twenty years ago, I said these exact words for Screwball's parents. None of us thought _that_ relationship would go anywhere."

There was a light snicker from the crowd.

"Well, we all make mistakes. But do you know what makes love so grand? It fixes those mistakes, for we are not only celebrating the union of two individuals, but the union of two species who have been at war for centuries. We have all come a long way in the past few decades. Enemies have become friends, the heartless have become whole, and hatred has turned to love. We would not be where we are today, if it hadn't been for these two. Now they can celebrate their love with no regrets.

"Do you, Prince Mothball, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Mothball nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Screwball, take this changeling to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"You bet I do!" Screwball exclaimed.

Scarlet chuckled and turned to Zany. "May I have the rings, please?"

The young colt lifted the pillow and Scarlet teleported the rings over to the bride and groom. One was placed on Mothball's horn and the other on Screwball's hoof.

"By the power vested in me," Twilight finished, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss-"

Screwball grabbed Mothball and pressed her lips against his.

"...well, like father like daughter."

* * *

Fluttershy found Scarlet in the most unlikely place _anypony_ would look.

The Badlands.

"I'd thought I'd find you here," Fluttershy said, flying down to her side.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Then you know me better than Discord."

They looked over the horizon.

"This is the best place to see the sunset," Scarlet proclaimed.

"You showed me this place years ago," Fluttershy recalled.

"The day you and Discord had a fight."

Fluttershy hung her head. "The one day I'd rather not remember."

"For me..." Scarlet looked up into the sky. "...I have several days of regret."

Fluttershy put her hoof on Scarlet's shoulder. "We all have each other now."

"But..." Scarlet started, "What happens next?"

* * *

 **Scarlet never had a heart? So that's why she's never cried. Or shown love... Anyway ima take a small break.**


End file.
